A Thousand Miles
by Kitsune-Onna19
Summary: Misao's POV 'bout our loud, loveable Mr. Shinomori Aoshi. ...insert odd emoticon...


Disclaimer: Gomennasai, I don't own RK. And sadly, I don't own the song A Thousand Miles. The songs is Vanessa Carlton's. And, I don't own the episode: The Girl Bandit: Misao Makimachi's Hidden Side, either. But I did get some lines from that one.  
  
a/n: I really love this song, and remember this is Misao's POV. R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
  
"A Thousand Miles"  
_**_  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
  
_When I was younger, there was always someone there to carry me, and to guide me. I never thought I'd ever meet someone like him. After something happened to my parents, I didn't think I would meet someone as caring as he._  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
  
_They called him Leader'. He and this group of people, called the Oni-Waban Group', were the people who took me in. They cared for me; Henya, Shikiju, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Aoshi-sama. They were my family._  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder.  
  
_Those people taught me everything I know about being a ninja. I loved being around these people so much. Especially Aoshi-sama. But the only thing is, I don't remember seeing him laugh or smile even once. But, he was the one who always cared for me._  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
_Then that day came. The day when he left me with the old man in Kyoto._  
  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever   
Think of me  
  
_And at that time, I never knew what happened to him, or the rest of the Oni-Waban Group. And not a day goes by when I wish I did. It's not that I didn't enjoy being in Kyoto with Okina, Okon, Omasu, and everyone else. But, everyday, I always wondered where Aoshi-sama was, and what happens to him._  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
  
_Everytime I ever heard something about Aoshi-sama or any of the Oni-Waban Group, I would go looking for them wherever they might be._  
  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder.  
  
_But, everytime I seem to miss them. Then I just keep hearing more rumors. Even though I never have any luck finding them anyway. But to see Aoshi-sama again, I'll keep searching until the day I die._  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight  
  
_Then one day, I ran into Himura. He's fought Aoshi-sama before, and I knew that he would lead me to him. I kept following him and he brought me back home to the Aoiya._  
  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't.  
  
_I could never forget the day when Okina wanted Himura to slay Aoshi-sama. Even after what he had done, I still wouldn't want him dead for any reason. He disagreed. And I was so happy when Himura promised that he would bring him back here.   
_  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
  
_I bet I've been all over Japan, searching for him and the Oni-Waban Group. And then when I heard about their deaths, I was broken hearted. But from I knew, Aoshi-sama was still alive somewhere._  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
  
_Then, the day when Himura returned. Him, Tori-atama, and someone else. It was a dark night, and there was someone else there. I couldn't make it out clearly, but it was who I thought it was. Long trenchcoat, and tall. Himura had brought Aoshi-sama back!_  
  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder.  
  
_He was always at the temple, meditating. I would see him everyday, and I would always want to tell him how I really feel. How much I've worried for him, how glad I am that he's back, and how much I love him. But, for some reason, the words just never got out. But now, he doesn't have to say anything. All I'm waiting for him to do, is smile. Smile at me._  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
  
_I'll continue to watch him until the day I die, just waiting for the day I see him smile for me. And now that I know Aoshi-sama's back, safe and sound, I know I'll never have to walk a thousand miles to look for him again._  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
If I could   
Just hold you  
Tonight.  
  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well? was it good? I've NEVER done something for Misao like this one, so please dont flame me if it's bad!


End file.
